Mouse Loves Rice
by majrocks
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about my favorite pairing.Ch 4 : After the success of their TV series Shaman King, the Mankin gang was offered to do a horror movie. Everything flows smoothly until the movie started to border into reality!
1. Diffindo

Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king

Author's note: Something good happened last Monday that's why I'm in a good mood and become inspired to write down a collection of one-shots. I've noticed that a collection of one-shots has always been a fashion here so I said to myself, why not try one? I hope this would be a good start for me.

I wish from the bottom of my heart that you will love this guys as much as I do in writing this. By the way, some of you might ask why the title for this collection of one-shots? Actually mouse loves rice is a private joke that I love and I think it fits Yoh and Anna's relationship.

Warnings: This happened in an alternate universe and a little OOCness might be encountered while reading this. Thank you.

Story title: **Diffindo**

~majrocks~

"Often when we realize how precious those seconds are, it's too late for them to be captured because the moment has passed. We realize too late…"

~Cecelia Ahern

~majrocks~

Anna sighed as she watched Pirika walk down the aisle to marry the man of her dreams, Ren Tao, before turning her back and started to walk out of the wedding.

Sure she gave in to Pirika's request cum pestering to come and attend the wedding but she had no plans in staying here till the end of it.

She doesn't want to bump into Yoh that as expected was invited to this event. After their breakup five years ago, she cut all the ties and communication that she has with the Asakura family and their friends. She was even surprised when Pirika and Tamao one day knocked on her door to invite her to attend this wedding.

_Put away the pictures_

_Put away the memories_

_I've poured over and over through my tears_

She could still remember that dreadful day when Yoh invited her to go out and told her that maybe they should 'cool off' for a while. That they should check their feelings for each other and be sure that it is not just familiarity but love that they have. She'd taken that news badly and cancel their engagement.

_I've held them till I'm blind_

_They kept my hope alive_

_As if somehow that might keep you here_

The whole Asakura family argued with their decision but both teenagers won't hear any of their explanation. Anna took all of her things after that and left the life she had always known.. She had lived alone and far from her past, from Yoh.

_Once you believed in a love forevermore_

_How do you live in a drawer?_

Even though time had healed her heart, she could still not trust herself to not have her old feelings back once she saw his angelic face. She told everyone that she was over him and she almost believed herself if not for the fact that she can't bear to have anyone court her, and that until now her heart is still tied up on him.

_Now here it comes, the hardest part of all_

_Unchain my heart that's holding on_

She felt that familiar hurt, that familiar pain whenever she remembered him and their life together before.

_How do I start to live my life alone?_

As she walked back to her car, she shoved all the memories away and headed home to drown herself with work so she would forget him.

_Guess I'm just learning _

_Learning the art of letting go_

~majrocks~

On the other hand, as she walked away a pair of chocolate orbs was watching her.

Yoh had been watching her from afar from the time she walked out of Pirika's room when she helped the bride to be ready for the wedding.

_Tried to say it's over; say the word goodbye_

_But each time it catches in my throat_

He knows she's angry at him; she has a right to be.

He failed her. He made her suffer.

All he wanted was to have time to sort his feelings for her but his wrong move on that fateful day made a big turning point in his life.

You're still here in me, and I can't set you free

_So I hold on to what I wanted most_

He wanted to beg on her feet after he learned of her decision to cancel the engagement but when he looked at her eyes, he saw emotions that never in his life had he saw in her: hurt, anger, and most of all helplessness.

_Maybe someday we'll be friends forevermore_

_Wish I could open up that door_

He wanted to hug her, to kiss all of those emotions away but he knows that at that time it's too late to repair anything. What's done is done, and all his life he regretted it.

_Now here it comes the hardest part of all_

_Unchain my heart that's holding on_

_How do I start to live my life alone?_

_Guess, I'm learning_

_Learning the art of letting go_

He almost died when she left and cut all of the ties that bind them together. She distanced herself from all of them and he knows it's his entire fault.

_Watching us fade, what can I do?_

_But trying to make it through the pain,_

_Now one more day without you_

If he could just make it up to her; if he could just have another chance…

"I still love you Anna…"

_Where do I start, to live my life alone?_

_I guess I'm learning_

_Only learning,_

_Learning the art of letting go_

~majrocks~

When Anna arrived home, she found her roommate Ayako cooking dinner. She just came from the office after walking out of the wedding ceremony. She's an accountant now and had taken paper works home with her.

She sat on the sofa feeling beaten up when her gaze was directed to the center table of the living room. She found a box of three red roses lying there but didn't pick it up because she isn't used in snooping in other people's things and was sure that those are for Ayako.

She didn't have any suitors. Anna didn't let anyone court her.

She was about to go to her room when Ayako entered carrying her apron.

"How was the wedding?"

"It's okay, but I didn't finish the whole ceremony. I have a lot of work to do."

"Killjoy!" she teased Anna; sticking her tongue out to the blond lady.

Ayako with her waist long dark brown hair and pretty face was as different as night is to day with Anna but nevertheless they became friends because they share the same life story. She was also raised by a foster family.

"Whatever," was the only reply she got from the blond.

Anna was about to go up to her room when Ayako called her, "Hey you forgot your flowers!" she handed the box to her, "It was delivered around noon."

Anna looked questioningly at her, "Are you sure it's for me? Who sent this?"

Ayako shrugged, "The delivery boy says it's for Miss Anna Kyouyama and why don't you open the card to know who sent that?"

Anna did as she told, she opened the little card with the box, and it read:

'Three red roses for you Anna'

But there was no signature or any clue that could tell them who the sender is.

Ayako shrieked in delight, "Wow a secret admirer! You have a secret admirer Anna!"

~majrocks~

The following morning Anna received another box of three red roses and this time she personally received it from the delivery boy. When she called the flower shop to ask who sent the flowers, they informed her that the sender didn't left any information regarding his identity.

When she went to work the next day, she also received a box of three red roses but this time it was delivered to her workplace. Actually, this time Anna was nearing to freaking out because the flowers that were sent is just an indication that whoever that mystery guy is, he knows her schedule; where she went and what time.

This flower delivery lasted on for a month.

It didn't help that Ayako invented stories regarding who that guy is. She guesses it might be a very shy suitor or maybe a friend or workmate, or it might also be a criminal, a psycho who escaped mental hospital and had taken fancy on her.

She pushed the trail of thoughts away as she hailed a taxi to go home because her car was lent to Ayako when her foster mother called earlier saying that her foster father had a stroke and she was needed; and that her car is still in the repair shop.

Anna's brow furrowed as she noticed that the driver keeps on glancing at the rearview mirror. She can't help but ask, "Is there a problem?"

The driver looked nervously at her, "There is a black sports car that's been following us until now."

"What?" she was stunned and was about to turn around to look when the driver stopped her.

"Don't look back. It'll know that we are already aware that it's following us" the driver warned her.

"How many do you think they are?"

"I don't know ma'am. The car's window is tinted. But checking on how expensive the car looks, it seems impossible that they'll hijack the taxi and stole it."

Anna doesn't want where this trail of conversation was heading, "What do you mean?"

"Maybe they're not really after the taxi, but on something or someone else."

She felt her heart jump at his words, "Don't scare me off. Just go faster mister."

The driver did as he was told and soon enough they lost the following car and arrived in front of her flat. She paid the driver and didn't bother to get her change in her haste to open the door. She hastily fumbled to search for the key in her handbag and made several attempts to open the lock when she felt a presence behind her and it spoke, "Good evening Anna…"

That is all she can remember before everything turn black.

~majrocks~

When Anna woke up she was lying on the sofa, the first thing that she checked is her clothes and felt a wave of relief flashed through her as she saw that she was still fully clothed and the only article missing from her is her shoes which she saw was neatly parked near the center table.

She also saw her handbag in the table untouched. If there is a criminal why should he put everything back inside the bag and zip it lock? Its contents should be scattered everywhere so she was sure that she was not robbed.

But a question still lingers in her mind, who brought her inside and who is the guy who suddenly appeared behind her?

She was about to go and check when a familiar figure emerged from the kitchen carrying a cup.

It's Yoh Asakura!

"Yoh?" she was shocked to see him inside her flat.

"Yes it's me" he replied with a smile.

"Where did you come from?"

"In the kitchen. It took you so long to wake up so I helped myself to a cup of coffee. I really wanted a cup of it that's why I came here. I hope you don't mind."

"From what I know you still live in Funbari right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Don't you have coffee in your house that's why you have to travel all the way here to drink one?" she angrily snapped at him but in truth her heart was doing cartwheels in her chest. Emotions that she didn't know she still have for him flooded her being. She hates to admit it but her feelings for him came back to her as if it's never been away in the first place.

Yoh gave her that goofy grin trademark of his, "I have coffee at my house but I don't have a beautiful girl there."

Anna automatically blushed at his statement.

Yoh on the other hand, he freaked out when she passed out a few minutes ago but he managed to bring her to the sofa and remove her shoes. He admired her face for a long time after resolving in getting coffee in case she woke up and found him hovering over her.

The coffee thing was a silly lie and he knows Anna's not buying it but he knows if he told her that he wanted to see her she might slap him square in the face.

"Are you the one sending me flowers?" she followed up on him after a pause but regretted it the moment she said did. She shouldn't have asked that to him. He might read something out of it.

"Why? Is someone sending you flowers?"

She looked everywhere but him when she saw that he was looking intently at her.

He even moved in the chair directly in front of her. She felt his gaze melting her and that boyish smile still plastered on his face. Her heart raced faster.

"Well Anna? You haven't answered my question yet?" he spoke to get her attention.

"It's none of your business…" she bickered.

"Why is that? Just a few minutes ago you were asking if I'm the one sending you flowers and now you're telling me it's none of my business."

"Yeah, I know. But if your answer is no, case closed."

Yoh looked amused at her which irked her more. She wanted to slap that smirk away from his face.

"What if I am the one who sends you flowers?"

She turned to her direction questioningly. She wanted to ask why, she wanted to believe that he still love her but memories of the dreadful day played itself in her mind like a warning bell. She really wanted to know why. What is his motive in doing this?

"What are you thinking Anna?"

She glared at him then angrily answered, "Why do you want to know what I'm thinking? And if you really are the one sending me flowers, why? I'm happy with my life now Yoh. Aren't you done wrecking it? Didn't you know that I've had enough?"

The smile on his lips slowly faded as she spoke. She nearly thought that she angered him, but why would she care? She'd had her lesson with him. Aren't her sufferings enough?

On the contrary, Yoh smiled again and Anna can't explain why it relieved her.

"You really look more beautiful when you're angry Anna" he teased her.

She blushed again which broaden his smile.

She hated herself for acting like this. For feeling this towards him; she shouldn't have these emotions anymore. She composed herself and this time wore the ice queen mask.

"Are you finished with your coffee now? Because the door's now open and you are free to leave."

She directly shoves him out and even opened the door for him to hint that she wanted him out of her house right this minute.

Yoh sighed then headed for the door, when he passed by Anna he whispered in her ear, "Okay… but this will not be the last Anna… I promise you that."

~majrocks~

Emo? hahaha... not actually i just feel like writing this :P

By the way, for those people who are curious as what diffindo means, it's a Latin word for split or break apart and the title of the song earlier is Art of Letting Go by Mikaela.

Reviews and request are highly appreciated. I wanted to know what you think of this story guys!


	2. A matter of choice

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king

Author's Note: I miss writing this! This is my first break after our first mock defense and my classmate and group mate had been kind enough to lend me her laptop since mine is currently on a tantrum, so here I am updating this!

Thank you everyone who read and kind enough to leave a review on the first chapter. It means a lot to me. By the way to my dear friend evening_rose, your request for a second part to Diffindo would be posted as a third chapter of this story promise! Thanks girl for the support that you gave us during our first and second mock defense! And by the way chapter nine for my other story "Accidentally yours" would be posted shortly in a few days.

Warning: this happened in alternate universe. A little OOCness might be encountered while reading this. Thank you.

~majrocks~

"In times of grief and sorrow I will hold you and rock you and take your grief and make it my own. When you cry, I cry and when you hurt, I hurt. And together we will try to hold back the floods of tears and despair and make it through the pot hold street of life."

Nicholas Sparks (The Notebook)

~majrocks~

Title: **A matter of choice**

It was a sudden call, Yoh and Anna were just having their usual breakfast when Mikihisa suddenly called and informed them about an emergency meeting in Izumo. He didn't give any reason why and remained silent and emotionless despite his son's endless inquiries.

In less than two hours the couple boarded the train, questions still in their minds.

"Do you think it's something important that's why they called us to come?" asked Yoh finally breaking the silence.

Anna just shrugged, "You know them, they never call a meeting unless it's something important."

"Do you think it's about the Shaman Fight?"

"Maybe…"

Yoh sighed then moved closer to Anna then rested his head on her shoulder. Anna was startled at first then relaxed as she him close his eyes. She tucked a stray hair in his ear and in her eyes you can see an emotion so foreign to the public eye: love, care.

Sure, in front they look like an odd couple, a cruel joke that fate had played, and the fact that everyone who knows them is curious as to how they would be as a married couple when it would seem that you'll be mixing oil with water is no secret to them. But in every rule there would always be an exception and every story is now just boxed up in one side, so do them. What you see is not always what you get, because when their alone, when curious eye were out of sight emotions spill and found their way out like a mouse playing while the cat is out.

She let him sleep during the rest of the trip, unknown to her; Yoh isn't sleeping at all but enjoying the feeling of being this close with her. Moments like these are rare in their place when their friends would constantly pop out of nowhere and unintentionally distract them.

He felt her wake him up near the station and straightened himself before giving her one of his famous grins.

~majrocks~

There is tension in the mansion; both of them can feel it as they enter the place and was then ordered to come to the living room in 15 minutes.

When they entered the room they saw the whole Asakura family present, from Yohmei to Kino, to Keiko and to Mikihisa and with them are two visitors.

A lady with dark blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail and a mahogany colored hair guy with a striking resemblance to Anna.

They sat side by side and were being observed by the two visitors.

"Now that we are complete, we can now start" Kino started, "This two people with us are Miranda and Seito Lee, Anna's parents."

Yoh's eyes widen like saucers as he felt Anna stiffened beside him. When he looked at her she remained stoic and emotionless then felt eyes on both of them.

"They came here to take Anna back…"

Yoh suddenly jerked upward, he isn't sure if he heard it right or his ears where playing tricks on him, "Pardon?"

Yohmei frowned at his grandson, "You heard it right Yoh, they're her parents and they're taking Anna back."

Shock and confusion were now mixing, "I thought that they abandoned Anna when she was young, then why are they coming back here as if nothing happened? And why does it seem to me that you're giving her away like a dog?" Anger started to build on his body.

Kino just shoved his words, "They didn't abandon Anna on purpose, they have their reasons and Anna was aware of it."

When he looked Anna her face was still solemn as she nodded in agreement.

"I can't understand why there is a valid reason to abandon your own child!" he wailed.

"Yoh honey, calm down. We'll explain everything" Keiko said for the first time.

"We were both young when we had Anna," Miranda started, "Times were hard, and for inexperienced, young and jobless parents it was worse. My family despised and disowned me once they learned that I become pregnant during my second year in college. Seito's family doesn't also approve of the situation not just because they thought that I ruined their son's future but also because I'm a half breed. I'm German-Japanese. After Anna was born we tasted life's worst dish. My husband had been in and out of work which is fatal for someone who feeds two mouths. After 3 years my father sent me a letter saying that he is giving me a second chance to finish my studies and live with them in America in one condition that I'll come alone. That's an offer that I couldn't resist since it will secure me and my family's future so Seito and I agreed that I will finish my studies and he will work along side me without my father's knowledge so we can earn money. But the main problem is our daughter. His family long before Anna had been born already cleared that they didn't want anything to do with our family and already regarded him as dead." She looked at her husband then paused.

"So we decided to find someone who will take care of Anna and found Reika," Seito continued for his wife, "She cared for Anna for two years before dying in an accident without us knowing it. That left Anna alone and the rest is how you know it."

Yoh is still not convinced, "How can you be sure that Anna is your missing daughter?"

"For the last two years that she was in Reika's care, we wrote letters and she sends us pictures of Anna. After I finished my degree we looked for her in almost every corner of Japan and then found a lead that took us to your grandmother's Inn in Aomori." Miranda answered.

"But she's my fiancée; you can't take her away from me!"

"That isn't legal and Anna is still young when that pledged happened. Please understand our situation, we've been separated for so many years and want to make up for the lost time" Miranda almost pleaded.

"If you really love her, you would think of her happiness" Kino said, "And now I officially cancelled the engagement between you and Anna. She can now go with her parents."

"But grandma!"

"Are you questioning my decision child?"

~majrocks~

Yoh cannot sleep in his room, he had been tossing and turning left to right but he still can't sleep. It is one of what they call as white nights wherein you cannot sleep because your mind is full of thoughts.

It has been decided that he's engagement with Anna be cancelled and tomorrow she will leave with her parents. Anna remained silent throughout the whole meeting which droved him crazier. Miranda was so happy and thanked their hospitality and kindness in taking care of her child and even promised to help them in any way they can. He was almost tempted to say that leaving Anna with them is all they need but didn't have the will to do so since his family already made the decision.

After a few more minutes he gave up and walked out of his room and proceed to Anna's

He saw her lying in her futon facing the wall then gently tucked her in when she suddenly faced him and he found out that she was fully awake.

"Why are you here?" she asked slowly getting up then sat in her futon.

"I can't sleep and as I can see so do you," he answered.

"I'm just thinking."

"About today's events? Me too, everything happened so fast. Yesterday we have a normal life then now it's been rocked and you suddenly became my ex-fiancée" he said, "Why didn't you speak up in the meeting? Are you just accepting their decision as it is?"

Anna looked at him for a moment before answering, "I owe your family my life, and their decision is my decision; that's the least that I can do to repay them for everything."

"Even if it means sacrificing your own happiness?" Yoh's voice didn't mask the hurt that he is feeling at the moment, "I thought you're better than that. I thought that you're a woman who has her own decision and won't just go with the flow. I thought you have your own mind and not a puppet by others!"

A slap hit him on the face.

"Sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations! There are some things that we cannot change. Sometimes you have to go with the flow but that doesn't mean that you don't have a mind of your own!" tears trickled down her face. It's the third time that Yoh saw Anna let her guard down and it's always about or because of him.

He wiped the tears with his hand then held her. They stayed like that for what seems like forever, not saying anything just feeling each other's presence.

He made her face him again, "Anna, do you love me?"

Anna looked at him quizzically, "What kind of question is that?"

"The kind that I ask you now" he countered.

"Why are you asking me that--"

Yoh cut her off "Is it hard to answer a yes or no question?" his voice raised a few octaves and he saw her looked surprised at him, "Sorry. I just got carried away…"

Anna inhaled then sighed before looking at him straight into his eyes, "Yes"

"Yes what?"

A vein popped in her forehead, "Yes, I love you idiot!"

Yoh blushed and he saw her blush as well, after a moment he asked again, "Do you trust me?"

Anna nodded.

He smiled, "Remember what I told you before that whatever happens we could always run away together? Well, we'll do it now."

Anna's eyes widen like saucers, "Are you out of your mind? Your family will disown you if you do that! Are you even thinking?"

"Maybe I'm going crazy, with all these events who can I help it? But I assure you I've thought about this. All of my life everything's been laid out and spoon feed into me and now I want to make my own decision." He looked serious.

"If we will do that your family will hate you"

"If I didn't, I'll hate myself"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been sure in my life"

Anna gave him one of her rare smiles.

"If we don't hurry now they'll take you away tomorrow" he reminded her.

~majrocks~

In less than thirty minutes both of them were ready with their belongings. They were tiptoeing in the backdoor when they bumped into Tamao, who almost screamed good thing Yoh put a hand on her mouth.

"Shhhshhh… Tamao. Don't make any noise" Yoh said

The pink haired girl saw the bags and their outfit,"W-what's happening? W-where are you two going?" she was aware that the engagement had been cancelled and somehow it ignited a flame of hope in her heart. Now as she saw them ready to go she suddenly has a bad feeling about this.

"Were running away" Anna answered.

She was beyond shock, "W-what?"

Yoh put a hand on her shoulders, "I can't let them take Anna away and I can't also let you be involved in this. So please, you didn't see us and didn't talk to us okay?" she was on the verge of tears, her dreams, her hope were all shattered in less than a second.

"B-but master---"

Yoh gave her a look that begs for understanding, and she just bit her lip to prevent it from trembling. She lowered her head then nodded.

Yoh smiled then hugged her, "Thanks Tamao. You're always a friend." Then intertwine his hands with Anna and led her to continue.

Anna looked at her then faintly smiled apologetically.

They were opening the back door when his grandfather's leaf shikigami blocked their way.

"Where do both of you think you're going?" he asked.

They turned and saw him.

"I'm sorry grandpa, I'll never comply with your decision. I love Anna, I'll fight for her" Yoh announced.

It's the first time that Anna heard him say that to other people and even if their situation was quite complicated the impact of the confession still hit her with full force.

Suddenly they heard two familiar voices; Ponchi and Conchi

"Were now here baby, let's get it on!" says Ponchi

"Back off now or ran with ass off!" seconded Conchi.

"Master Yoh, mistress Anna, leave now. I'll take care of them" Tamao appeared carrying her kokkuri board in a fighting stance.

"Thanks Tamao!"

They then moved out of the house. They were running like mad horses while fighting their way out with spirits blocking their way. When they were near the border of the Asakura territory they heard a voice; Keiko's, "Yoh!"

When he looked at her he saw his mother's eyes were pleading him not to go. He remembered the happy times that they had shared together but shook his head to shake those memories away.

"Don't go…" he heard her say.

He looked at her then shakes his head, her tears started to flow, "I'm sorry ma"

They continue to run with Yoh holding Anna's hand tagging her along. The blond can't help but look back at Keiko, her face was sad.

Keiko weakly sank in her knees still crying. Her baby is now a full grown man. From the time that he can walk he started to drift away from her and now he's gone. Chasing his happiness, she smiled at the thought while tears continue to flow.

Shortly her husband arrived and held her, "You've talked to them?"

"I didn't see them, lets go back inside now." She answered and urged her husband to go back to the house.

~majrocks~

Yoh and Anna run as fast as they can and finally when they both felt safe enough rented a room in a hotel to spend the rest of the evening then ride the earliest train back to Funbari Hill tomorrow.

"Sorry we have to share a room. We didn't have enough money to rent another" Yoh explained as he led her to a one-bedroom suite, "You can have the bed I'll just sleep on the floor"

Anna took his hand and pulled him to sit on the bed, "No, we'll both sleep here."

When he blushed she continued, "I mean sleep beside each other baka! Nothing more"

Yoh smiled nervously then touched her face, "I still can't believe we did it. If I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up."

"Better believe it, or do you want me to punch you to make you believe?" replied Anna then showed him her fist before pulling him to sleep next to her on the bed.

~majrocks~

The next day they woke up early and bought tickets back to Funbari Hill but at the last minute change their minds and headed to Tokyo instead thinking that Funbari is the first place that their parents will look for them. They were very careful while at the station waiting for the train. They would constantly check their surroundings for any sign of their family.

They sighed in relief when they're finally inside the train and now on their way.

Yoh, who from the time they checked out of the hotel intertwine his hands with Anna with a little force started to relax.

"Up until now I can't believe that my grandparents can give you away that easily. Most of all grandma, she should have known better than to give you back as if you're parents are just from a vacation and just left you for a few days." The anger in his voice was evident, something that rarely happened.

Anna rested her head on his shoulders, surprising the brunette. Never once had Anna initiated close contact between them.

"Don't blame them, especially Kino," she said, "She knows me better than anyone else and knows how I yearn for a family from the time that she took care of me. Never once had she thought about anything but my happiness."

"Are you regretting that you left with me?" Yoh can't help but ask but deep inside he dreaded if her answer would be yes.

"Ever since they left me in Reika's care, I always anticipated the day when they would be coming back and take me with them as they promised" she answered and in her eyes you can see a distant look.

Yoh felt silent, unable to know what to say, _Sorry? Don't worry everything will be alright?_ Those words seem powerless and inappropriate for the situation. Guilt was creeping on him and he now starts to question if he had made the right move, he was so engrossed with self doubt that he missed how Anna's expression changed.

"But I never and will never regret coming with you," he heard her say, "People change as time goes by and so is their dreams. I've already found my place her, so why would I go and experiment with an uncertain one?"

He looked at her tenderly; all the worry had vanished into the air, and then kissed her hand, "I'll make sure you won't regret this. You and I will build our own family and I'll make you feel the love of a family that always yearn for."

"You better do"

Yoh smiled at her then gave her a sandwich from his bag, "Here take a bite. This isn't a proper breakfast but it will keep us until we reach Ren's place.

"You know I don't like sandwich for breakfast!"

Yoh just chuckled and continued to press the sandwich on her mouth, "But you never liked anything!" he jest.

"I like you"

He blushed then pinched her nose playfully, "if I had known before that sandwiches for breakfast make you romantic I should have prepared this long ago!"

He got a smack on the head as an answer.

"Baka!" she said as she took a bite on the sandwich.

~majrocks~

It's around noon when they reach Ren's hotel room in Tokyo. Ren was surprised to say the least of their unannounced arrival and the bags that he saw they were carrying were adding up to his confusion.

"Hi! Ren!" Yoh greeted, "Can we come in? Sorry I haven't called first."

He nodded and opened the door to let the in.

"You two are going on a holiday?" he asked directing his gaze on their bags.

"Were running away" Yoh answered.

The Chinese boy sweat dropped, "Pardon? You're running away?"

"More like eloping" added Anna.

"What!" Ren's eyes went wide as saucers, trembling he slowly reached for the telephone, "Wait! Just stay there. I'm going to make a call"

In less than an hour Ryu, Manta, Ren, Horo, Yoh and Anna were sitting in Ren's living room.

"Now, can you two explain what kind of craziness is happening here?" Horo-horo asked.

Yoh had to explain everything that happened yesterday to his friends.

"So you two run away last night right?" Ryu confirmed.

"What are you planning to do now Yoh? Your family will be looking for you two" asked Manta.

Yoh looked into Anna for a moment then announced, "We will wait until Anna and I turn eighteen next year then we'll get married. After that we will decide if we would want to go back to Izumo. "

All four boys were stunned, they didn't have any idea how deep is their friend's feeling for the blond until now that he is willing to risk everything for her.

"Well, guess you're all set up for that goal. Here," Ren reached for his pocket and gave him a key and took out some bills from his wallet and also gave it to his friend, "Take this, it's the key to a villa that my sister bought in Osaka. You can use the place; I'll tell her everything and sure will understand. And the money, use it I know that won't find a job at your age now."

Yoh shakes his head, "No Ren, letting us stay on the villa is good enough but giving us money is too much. I don't want you to feel responsible for us," he gave the money back but Ren had been firm and laid it down in front of him.

"Who says that I'm feeling responsible for the two of you? And second who says that I was giving the money to you? You have to pay it back Asakura!" he then frowned at Yoh.

"Thanks Ren!" Yoh said as he hugged Ren, who squirmed to break free.

"Eewww… Stop it Yoh!" he barked as he brushed imaginary dust in his shirt.

Manta and Horo-horo also took out their wallets and handed bills to the couple.

"It's the least that we can do for the both of you" said Manta.

"If ever there's a problem don't hesitate to call us" Horo reminded them.

"I don't have enough money master, mistress, but I'm willing to take you to Osaka for free in my motorcycle" Ryu offered.

Yoh and Anna felt overwhelmed by the affection that they are receiving from their friends. Yoh was teary eyed and Anna showed her gratitude by not glaring at them.

Ren offered another suite in the hotel so the two of them can rest before they head for the villa tomorrow.

They had a sumptuous lunch then the boys talked and played games for the rest of the afternoon while Anna watched TV.

They all decided to sleep over in Ren's place for tomorrow they will bid goodbye to their friends. The three boys were bunking in with Ren while Yoh and Anna shared another suite.

~majrocks~

Yoh woke up in the middle of the night and saw Anna's side of the bed was empty. Panic strike through his body then he looked into the veranda and saw Anna standing there watching over the city.

He sneaked behind her and hugs her from behind, "Why are you here?"

"Are you sure about your decision in running away with me? After this you'll be leaving the life that you always loved…" Anna said not looking at him.

Yoh made her turn around then held her gaze for what seems like forever, "But I'll be with the love of my life!"

Anna blushed then hugged him, "I wonder how it feels to be married."

"It would be wonderful, I'll make sure of it; we will encounter hardships, tons of them but I want you to trust me. Trust that we'll always make it through."

Anna smiled, "Do you think we should practice our wedding kiss?"

Yoh grinned, "I think I'd like that"

He then brushed his lips with hers then hugged her tighter.

~majrocks~

The following day they bid their friends goodbye and let Ryu take them to the villa in Osaka.

"Call us if anything happens" Horo said.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need help" Manta added.

"Be sure to invite us when your family arrives and needs to be hauled back to Izumo" reminded Ren.

Yoh nodded and happily bid them adieu then almost at the same time they blinked, did Anna just smiled at them for a second?

They were left wondering if that had been true or their eyes were just playing tricks on them because Anna immediately faced the opposite direction.

When they headed back at Ren's room the aroma of freshly baked apple pie greeted them and there on the centre table they saw an apple pie and a note lying beside it.

In neat handwriting it read:

Ren, Horo, Manta

Thank you

See you all at the wedding

-Anna

They all smiled sheepishly, in their minds a random thought lingered, _You're Welcome_

~majrocks~

I'd been meaning to write this for ages but couldn't find the time to do so. I hope you like the story as much as I do. I've formed the story while hearing one of my group mates occasionally played the song Runaway by the Corrs .

You know guys Reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated, welcomed and loved. So why not give one? See yah in few days as I update my other story "Accidentally yours"

Lovelots,

Majrocks .^_^.V


	3. Sera de Dios

Disclaimer: still not mine…including the song Sera de Dios

Author's Note: Been ultra super busy this week, but a good friend of mine was bugging me to write another one shot related to my first fanfic story for Mouse loves Rice, and she had been suspiciously helpful this past few days and already found a comrade to back her up, saying she isn't alone in thinking that the story should have a better ending. Well, who am I deny? I also personally loved the idea. So here it is the second installment for this collection of one shots and this is related to the first story, Diffindo.

A BIG THANK YOU for everyone who read and kind enough to leave a review last chapter. Hope that you'll love this as much as I do in writing this.

By the way, the title is based on a song by Erreway. I don't know your taste in music but I recommend that you listen to this wonderful song

WARNING: this happened in an alternate universe. A little OOCness might be encountered while reading. Thank you.

~majrocks~

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Loves is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It dose not take offense and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in others people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."

— Nicholas Sparks (A Walk to Remember)[excerpt from the bible]

"I fell in love with her when we were together, then fell deeper in love with her in the years we were apart."

— Nicholas Sparks (Dear John)

~majrocks~

Title: Sera de Dios (It must be God's will)

_Dije, no voy a volver (I said, I'm not coming back)_

_No voy a sentir (I'm not going to feel)_

_No voy a pensar (I'm not going to think)_

_Y te vi (and I saw you)_

_Y todo cambio (and everything changed)_

_No pude negarme a tu Mirada (I couldn't deny myself to your gaze)_

Yoh was long gone but Anna was still sitting on the sofa where she lay just a few minutes ago. She can't believe that he was the one behind the flower delivery scheme. She was also sure that he was the one following the taxi earlier, but she can't think of any reason why he would do it. She figured that when she walked out of his life years ago, he would be jumping for joy, no more cold-hearted Anna, no more training from hell, no more forced marriage, he would be as free as a bird. So why is he bothering her now?

It was nearing dawn when sleep finally claims her; she fell asleep still thinking of Yoh.

_Sera de Dios (It must be God's will)_

_Que no te puedo olvidar mas (if I can't forget you anymore)_

_Sera de Dios (It must be God's will)_

_Que sea tuya hasta al final (that I should be yours to the end)_

_Sera que alfin (it must be that at last)_

_Tu Corazon se desperto (your heart woke up)_

_~majrocks~_

Anna woke up late the following morning, she didn't get enough sleep, but she still managed to go to work.

She was even surprised when shortly after she arrived in her office a flower delivery boy arrived and delivered another box of three red roses.

She wanted to kick the hell out of that mystery person, when will he stop?

When the delivery boy was gone she faced the box and found a little card attached to it. She expected that the card will have no signature but when she opened the card, it read:

Anna,

Thank you for the coffee, I'll pick you up at 11:30.

Be ready then.

Yoh A.

_Sera de Dios (It must be God's will)_

_Sera major (it must be better)_

_Ya no te alejes (don't go away again)_

_No digas adios (don't say your goodbye)_

_Sera de Dios (It must be God's will)_

_Sera major (it must be better)_

_Ya no te alejes (don't go away again)_

_No digas adios (don't say your goodbye)_

She stared dumbfounded at the card, Yoh A. so it is really him who's behind this flower delivery scheme? But why?

"Flowers again?"

She turned around and saw Ayako standing in front of her

"Aya, why are you here?"

"Father was okay now. He is still in the ICU; I'll be back there after work. I was worried about you. You lend me your car," Ayako explained while arranging her things at the table.

"Well, you have a reason to be worried, I passed out last night."

"You passed out? Why?"

"A sports car was following the taxi where I rode, we managed to be as fast as possible from the car and when I alighted from the taxi, I hurriedly tried to open the door because I remembered what we talk about the identity of the secret admirer and I have a feeling that the driver of the car and the one who sends me flowers are the same. I was opening the door when someone spoke from my behind and then everything went dark…" her story earned a wide eyed look from the other woman.

"My Gosh! Anna, why did you pass out? What if it's a rapist or a killer?"

Anna looked at her as if she had grown an extra head, "Don't exaggerate Ayako, the guy is Yoh Asakura. He picked me up and carried me inside."

Ayako looked confused, "Asakura? Sounds familiar to me… don't tell me he's…?"

Anna nodded, "Yes Aya, he's none other than my ex-fiancé"

"What does he need from you? Do he need you to sign any papers?" she said then lifted the card. Her eyes widen as she reads the contents.

"Goodness, Anna! Yoh Asakura is really the one sending you flowers or do you know any other Yoh?"

"He is the same guy," she answered.

"O.M.G! I think he is determined to win you back!"

Ayako jumped in delight and hugged a speechless Anna.

Is he really trying to win her back?

~majrocks~

At exactly 11:30 Yoh arrived in her workplace and made his way to the lobby when he found Anna with a pretty dark-brown haired girl and a guy in front of them.

As he walked closer, he heard Anna's voice, "What part of the word NO can you not understand? Is it the N or the O?"

He saw the guy paled under her gaze and chuckled a little, "Over the years, Anna would still be Anna"

He walked and now is beside Anna, her companion and the guy, "Hi!"

"Yoh?"

Both the guy and her companion looked at him then the guy bid his goodbye, "I will not stop until you said yes Anna…"

He raised an eyebrow at his statement; suddenly a hand tugged on his shirt and demanded his attention.

"Hello! Your name is Yoh Asakura right? By the way I'm Ayako Sasaki, Anna's friend" she extended her hand at him which he warmly accepts.

She smiled at him then gave Anna's hand, "Go, and take her to lunch. Just promise me that you will take care of her okay?" then winked at him.

Yoh blushed at her actions which Anna didn't know why she suddenly had the urge to strangle her friend's neck for flirting with him.

She didn't have time to argue with him when he almost dragged her to his car and they traveled in silence.

Yoh had taken her to a fancy restaurant and ordered all her favorite food but Anna didn't eat much because Yoh was glancing at her every now and then. _When did she start to get conscious in front of him?_

After eating their lunch, Yoh take her to a nearby park and parked the car in a secluded spot.

He finally breaks the silence, "Won't you ask me if I am the mystery guy who sends you flowers?"

She looked at him, "There'll be no need. I already know."

"And don't you want to know why I'm doing that?"

"Okay, why?" she glanced at him but immediately looked away when she saw he was looking intently at her.

She was startled when he caught her hand and gently squeezed it. Automatically she snatched her hand away and glared at him.

She can feel the air suddenly grew warm even though the air conditioner of his car was turned on.

"I like you Anna…"

_Mirami asi (look at me in such a way)_

_Que en ese brillo (that I can see all the strength)_

_Pueda ver toda la fuerza ((of your love))_

_(De tu amor) (Of your love)_

_De tu amor (in your twinkle)_

_Que entre tus besos (that you'll reach the spring)_

_Llegues a la primavera (among your kisses)_

Her heart began to race and she looked at him quizzically. All she saw was the calm look he usually gives when he knows that his advantage on the situation was high.

She sighed; she wanted to wipe that look on his face. How dare he think that he was above her? "Well, that's news, from what I remember, you like everything. From the sky, sun, strangers even bad guys. You're so carefree and collected; you have a talent for turning every word into a positive one. I bet you can even sell garbage to people while making them believes its gold."

Her snide remarks didn't earn her expected reaction, he laughed. "That's what I really miss about you Anna. You're always right, and the way your eyebrows twitch when you get pissed off I always found it cute; and that special way of yours when you put my feet on the ground."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, let me rephrase it, I like you very much that now it comes to a point that I can say that I-"

"Take me now back to the office Yoh," she cut his next words, "My breaks almost over. I'm not the owner of the company."

She isn't ready yet for whatever he had planned to tell her.

"Okay, you know you're always my boss"

~majrocks~

"What? Yoh said that to you?" Ayako shouted, and then Anna had to put a hand through her mouth to prevent her from blabbing more. Their coworkers looked at them but when she raised an eyebrow at their direction they went back to what they are doing as if nothing happened.

"Good thing that is not my reaction in front of him. It's a shame."

Ayako pouted and made a face then dragged her to the rest room, "I was just surprised. I can't help it; you didn't tell me that he looked like an angel. He's über handsome! Anna"

Anna just smiled at her reaction; she's used to girls drooling over Yoh since high school.

"And take note; the way he looks at you, he's so possessive, as if he didn't want anyone else looking at you."

A number of their friends have already told her that, he was nice and kind but when it comes to her, sharing was out of the picture.

~majrocks~

Anna was checking some ledgers when the telephone on her desk rang, "Accounting…"

"Hello Miss Kyouyama. You have a visitor at the lobby" the receptionist informed her.

"Okay, thanks"

She was surprised, never in her entire life in this company had the receptionist called her for a visitor.

'Is it Yoh again? Doesn't he have anything to do besides bothering me?'

As she makes her way to the company's lobby, she was aghast to see familiar pink tresses waiting in there. When it turn around, she come face to face with the person she least expect to see.

Tamao Tamamura

"Hi Anna-san!" she greeted her with a smile.

The last time that she saw Tamao was two weeks ago when she and Pirika knocked on her door and invited (demanded) that she attend the latter's wedding.

"Tamao…"

~majrocks~

They are now sitting in a restaurant near her office.

Anna was just observing her; it is really a weird day. First Yoh, then Tamao. Who's next? Manta? Horo-horo?

"Anna-san," Tamao started, "You still hasn't changed… may be just a little"

"And you, you changed a lot" she said without a hint of sarcasm or mockery, "Let's cut the crap, why are you here?"

The pink haired beauty smiled, then flipped her long mane, "I'm actually dreading that question. I'm… uhm… I just wanted see you. How are you?"

"Fine as you can see"

"Have you already seen Yoh?"

She raised an eyebrow at her question, "Why are you asking?"

"N-nothing…"

She eyed her suspiciously, "Are you the one who told Yoh where I live?"

"Yes"

She glared at her, "Didn't you promise me that no one and absolutely no one will know where I live?"

Tamao for the first time looked at her in the eye, "From what I remembered it's only Pirika who made that promise in exchange of you going to her wedding."

Flabbergasted was an understatement to describe what she felt at the moment, when had Tamao got the courage to speak like that to her?

Anna had put on her ice queen mask to put the other girl in her proper place.

"I'm a bit surprised to tell you the truth, when I walked out of Yoh's life I thought that you would instantly grab the opportunity and have him marry you. Why didn't you huh Tamao? Must have I instructed you on how to do it?"

Anna's gaze was piercing every fiber of her body.

She collected herself then meekly smiled at her, "I would be a liar if I said that that didn't cross my mind a dozen hundred times," when she looked at Anna she can't see any expression on her face, "But as I saw how hard he took everything, I became ashamed and lose my guts. If I had wanted I could easily lure him to my bed, he was devastated and lonely; I could provide a quick relief. But every time I tried to do it, my love for him talks me out. Yes, after that he would marry me but we would just be making a show out of it. We would just be fooling ourselves and each other; he, dreaming that I am you and me fooling myself that he loves me."

Tamao stole a glance at Anna, when the blond didn't make any comment she continued, "Know what, when you left it's a dream come true for me. Since I learned that Yoh was engaged I had been fantasizing the day when the two of you would take separate ways. I had been guiltily wishing the day when one of you would leave the other for good. When the chance was finally within my reach, I've learned that there are things that are better off as fantasy. That there are things that are only good as a dream and worse as reality; I love Yoh so much that I want to do the first and only help I could offer him. He needs you back…"

~majrocks~

"Here's your car key. Thank you for lending it to me," Ayako handed her the car key.

"No, use it, the hospital is a bit far from here and you need it more especially in the morning when traffic is at its peak."

"But-"

"No buts. Stop fussing around and go to your father. I am no damsel in distress, I can take care of myself" Anna assured the worried girl.

Ayako still isn't satisfied with her answer it is now late and they are still in the parking lot arguing over a car, "But how will you go home?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm taking a taxi, baka"

"You're not taking a taxi, I will take you home."

Both of the girls turned their heads to see the owner of the voice and saw Yoh standing beside his car.

He smiled when he saw that both of them were surprised at his cameo appearance, "I'm really thankful that I made it on time, had I been late you'll leave without me."

"Okay, I'll not persuade you anymore; I didn't know that you already has someone to take you home" Ayako was smiling at her then winked at Yoh.

Anna glared at her mischievous friend.

"Ready to go?" Yoh asked her.

Anna just looked at him, suddenly Yoh grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

"Thanks Ayako, good night"

"You're welcome Yoh. Good night Anna" Ayako replied sweetly.

'Flirt!' Anna loved to say but kept her mouth shut.

When the other girl was out of sight she snatched her hand away from his grasp walked to the direction of the exit.

Yoh was dumbfounded at her actions, "Where are you going Anna?"

"Outside; I won't find a taxi here in the parking lot." She answered irritated.

"I told you I'm taking you home_"_

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can take car of myself._" _She answered then turns her back at him.

Yoh grabbed her wrist and force her to face him, "Am I that hideous that you can't stand my presence?"

"You're the one who said that."

Yoh then dragged her to his car.

~majrocks~

The whole ride was silent; it seems that both of them are enjoying the silent yet comfort of each other's presence.

When they arrived at her apartment, Yoh turned off the engine and said, "Maybe you could invite me for a cup of coffee since I've been kind to take you home."

Yoh swore he saw a smile crept Anna's face for a second.

"Now I'm beginning to wonder if you really have coffee in your house."

She saw him smile and it took her a full minute to tear her gaze from him.

_Sera de Dios (It must be God's will)_

_Sera major (it must be better)_

_Ya no te alejes (don't go away again)_

_No digas adios (don't say your goodbye)_

_Sera de Dios (It must be God's will)_

_Sera major (it must be better)_

_Ya no te alejes (don't go away again)_

_No digas adios (don't say your goodbye)_

Anna's brow furrowed when she noticed that Yoh didn't move from his position on the car.

She walked back from the door, "I thought you want some coffee?"

"You haven't invited me inside…" he answered.

Anna rolled her eyes at his antics, "Is that so? Okay… Yoh why don't you come inside and have a cup of coffee?"

"Okay" Yoh then walked and entered the house.

Anna went to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. As she was preparing the coffee, she remembered the rest of her talk with Tamao earlier…

"You said before that in this world we don't a choice but what we have are chances. Chance to make everything to our advantage; chance to change things for the better. And this is your chance to be with him again, don't let this go" Tamao finished.

She looked at the clock, "Oh my! I'm sorry if I took too much of your time Anna-san" she then stood up.

As they were walking back to the company Anna finally spoke, "Are you aware of what you are doing Tamao? Can you understand the consequences of this bold encounter?"

"I'm fully aware of it and I want you to be aware of it too. Grab the opportunity now. If you let this chance slip away I promise you I'll not hold myself anymore. You're right, I've changed a lot and part of it would be giving you a good fight for Yoh," with that she bowed in respect and walked away quickly while she can still hold the tears that threaten to fall. She's always like that whenever the screaming truth was thrown at her face; Yoh is not and would never be hers.

Anna was fully aware of it all though, Tamao might have changed but she can still read her like a book. She's still very transparent.

"What are you thinking?"

She was forced back to reality when Yoh hugged her from behind.

"What are you thinking? If that coffee can talk it'll scream that you already stirred the life out of it…"

"Y-Yoh, go back to the living room. I'll take the coffee there shortly," her heart was throbbing so hard she was even surprised that he can't hear it.

Instead of listening to her, he made her turn around to face him and kissed her on the lips.

It's just a chaste kiss, as light as a feather.

After that Yoh left her to go back to the living room.

When Anna finally arrived with the coffee, Yoh helped her and took the tray on the table.

"When will Ayako go back here?" he asked after sipping his coffee.

"You know that Ayako lives here?"

"Yes"

"I bet that you have been following me not just once and this house is under close investigation after Tamao gave you my address."

When Yoh smiled again Anna knew that his answer is yes. That is so like them, understanding each other without words. The cliché _Love beyond words_ fits them perfectly.

To clear another awkward situation she spoke, "Her father is sick and she needs to take care of him"

He nodded then took her hand and pulled her to the loveseat, "Do you know why I'm sending you flowers?"

"Yes, you told me you like me right?"

"No. it's not true, I mean just part of it was true. I've been meaning to tell you something but you cut me off," he rummaged in his pocket for something, "When you left I learned many things and I got you this."

He showed her a beautiful white gold ring with tiffany diamonds. _Yoh actually got her a ring?_

He smiled while staring intently at the ring, "You disappeared without a trace and this, this kept me going in my impossible search for you."

He held her hand and slips the ring in her ring finger, it fit perfectly, "I love you Anna…" then on bended knees, "Will you marry me?"

_No se si pueda perdonar (I don't know whether I can forgive)_

_No se si deba regressar (I don't know whether I should go back)_

_Para perdente una vez mas (just to lose you once more time)_

_Sera que alfin me ames de verdad (It maybe that you finally love me for real)_

A slap made contact with his left cheek and when he looked back at Anna he saw the expression that he rarely see on her face, she was on the verge of tears.

"Do you think that's just it? After all these years of trying to get over you, to forget you; you can just go back to my life as if nothing happened? Do you think you can just pop out of nowhere and bribe me with a ring? Do-"

Her next words were cut when she felt his warm lips kissing the tears that trickled down her face.

"I'm so sorry. I know I've been a royal jerk but please give me a chance to set things right," he continued, "How about this? I have a proposition for you. Let's just give our marriage a trial period to be fair, let's say 30 years no scratch that how about 50 years just to be sure? Yes we will have 50 years as trial period to our marriage and if it's still not enough to prove to you that I love you we will add another 50 and another until you can open up and trust me again"

Anna bit her lower lip to prevent it from trembling. All this seems too good to be true. If she was dreaming she would gladly die in her sleep than to wake up and found an empty space in her life.

She didn't trust her voice to convey what she feels and hugged him as an answer to his proposition.

Yes she would love and trust again, she would grab this opportunity no matter what happens next.

Yoh never lied to her, not even once so she'll gamble her new life to be with him.

"If I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up…" she heard him whisper in the crook of her neck.

"Me too…"

~majocks~

Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed the first two stories! You've all been very nice to me and I hope that this story which is the conclusion of Diffindo will touch you the way the first two did. I'm not a very good writer but I hope that you had a great time reading this. And again to evening_rose and to all the others who made this second-part possible, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart.

See yah in the next chapters and in the finale of Accidentally Yours and in the next chapter of Project: Makeover.

P.S.

Reviews are more than appreciated and loved, I'll be grateful if you leave one. Thanks!

And also, our most awaited final defense would be on Tuesday, wish us luck and include us in your prayers guys.

Majrocks .^_^. V


	4. It's not always what you think it is…

Disclaimer: ownership of Shaman King still belongs to Hiroyuki Takei. I'm just borrowing his characters.

Author's Notes: as promised I am updating my multi-chapter fics after I completed my other story here 'Almost Magic'. I think I need a little practice with writing since its been ages since I wrote anything SK related after my month long hiatus so here I am writing this. I've got the idea for this story from the movie 4bia 2 , which is much like 'Shake, Rattle and Roll'(if you are familiar with the movie series) specifically by the last story entitled, _In the End_ .

By the way this story is somewhat similar to my first story here "Love team" in a sense that I portrayed the Mankin gang as actors and actresses playing their roles in the hit TV series "Shaman King". I guess that'll be all the clarifications for now, on with the story!

Warning: this is slightly AU, if OOCness is encountered while reading, please just forgive the author.

~majrocks~

Title: It's not always what you think it is…

Summary: After the success of their TV series Shaman King, the Mankin gang was offered to do a horror movie. Everything flows smoothly until the movie started to border into reality!

"She's here, she followed us!" her voice was quivering with fear mirroring the very image that her face is showing and she was trembling even if it's not cold.

"What are you saying Kate?" he puts his hand on her shoulders and tried to calm down the girl in front of him. He was nervous and worried; he'd never seen this side of her before. She was the perfect example bravery and stoicism, whatever made her feel this way sure is terrifying.

They were huddled in the room that he shared with his twin. All the girls were giving nervous glances at Kate while the boys tried very hard to remain calm.

"She won't stop until she killed us all!" Sherry began to sob and hugged Yvo who was beside her.

"I don't understand…. What are-" Ryuki was cut off when they heard glass shattering and saw a frightened Akiko.

"We're next, we are the only ones alive…" she then burst into tears, her brother Toshi tried to calm her down.

"Enough!" yelled Mark, "Stop this all of you! You are just getting paranoids. You know she's already dead, and those unexpected deaths of our other classmates are just coincidence."

"He's right," agreed Ryuji, "Let's all put this behind us, we are just scaring ourselves thinking over nothing."

"Okay and ….. Cut!" the director's voice echoed in the room. The cameras stop rolling and the utility people stopped in a while and tended to the equipment.

"Dinner breaks everyone!" he also added.

Everyone sighed in relief, dinner break at last!

~majrocks~

After eating, the actors and actresses who still have 30 minutes to spare decided to go to the dressing room.

Upon reaching the said room, Anna Kyouyama looked at the clock and saw that it is already 8 pm and still they have a lot of scenes to cover. She plays one of the lead roles, Kate, in this horror movie.

When she walked to the chairs assigned to them she saw that they are already seated and a reporter was coming their way.

Yoh caught her eyes and motioned for the empty chair beside him.

Soon, Mai Suzuki, a 25 year old reporter from Tokyo Entertainment Portal with chin length red hair and a kind half smile approached them together with her camera man, "Good evening everyone!" she greeted them , which they all returned even though they are tired.

"Can I get a quick interview with you guys?"

"Yes"

She straightened herself and looked at the camera, "Good evening everyone, today we are in the set of the upcoming horror movie Past and beside me are the casts of the movie. The power house cast of the popular TV series Shaman King. Hello guys!"

The camera then shifted to them and they smiled at it.

"So, can you tell me what this movie is all about?" Mai asked.

Yoh answered first, "Past is about a group of teenagers whose class reunion brings sudden and unusual deaths on their batch as a long forgotten secret they carried haunts them back."

"Oh… wow I'm so excited to watch it! It seems very interesting. Can you tell us your roles in this movie? Can we start with you Pirika since you are nearer to me?"

Pirika Usui, who was wearing a blue knee-length dress shirt with her long blue mane flowing freely on her back answered, "My role here is Akiko, Toshi's sister. Even though I am not originally included in their batch since I am younger than them, I know something about their secret." She then passed the microphone to her brother Horo-horo who was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans.

"I play Toshiro or Toshi, Akiko's brother. We are batchmates here with Yoh and I am also one of the secret keepers." Then passed the microphone to Ren.

"I am Mark, Akiko's secret boyfriend. The most skeptical among the group about the past" answered Ren who looked dashing in his dark asymmetrically designed polo and black pants with his signature tongari hair style.

"I'm Sherry, Akiko's best friend. I am also not part of the original batch but I got involved since I am always with Akiko." Jeanne had her long silver mane tied in a chignon and was wearing a yellow sundress.

"My role here is Yvo, Sherry's boyfriend, and the one who will uncover the 'past'" says Lyserg then straightened a wrinkle on his grey polo.

"I am Oliver, the class clown, but despite the funny upfront I also hold the secret shared by the class" explained Chocolove who was wearing a white loose shirt and capri pants.

"I am Fuji, class valedictorian and I will help Yvo to research for a way for all of us to escape" says Manta Oyamada who wears an outfit similar to what he wore on Shaman king.

"Well its just down to us, I'm Ryuji, Ryuki's twin brother and I'm as skeptical as Mark in the story." says Hao wearing a light red dress shirt and dark cargo pants with his hair flowing at his back.

Yoh, who was wearing a checkered orange polo shirt and dark rinse grab jeans spoke next, "My role here is Ryuki, Kate's ex-boyfriend" then passed the microphone to Anna.

"I'm Kate in this story, my role is like everybody else's so I don't think I need to repeat their words" said Anna, she was wearing a white sleeveless crocheted dress then turned to Tamao.

Tamao's face was covered with blood and there are bruises painted on her face and she has contacts that hid her irises. She also wore a long bloodied white dress and a long pink wig. All in all she looked like the typical vengeful ghost Asian horror movies, "My role here is the vengeful ghost Tsuki"

~majrocks~

After the interview, the gang still has 20 minutes to spare. The girls were huddled to themselves memorizing their cue and lines while the boys were discussing at the opposite table.

Eventually the boys' topic came down to who was greater boys or girls.

"Boys are way better and greater than girls," remarked Ren, "When I was in elementary the ratio of boys to girls is 1:4, but despite that our valedictorian is still a boy, which concludes boys are greater than girls."

Pirika's ears twitch, "Says you"

"Men, generally accepted are thinkers. We excel more in fields that require thinking and analysis" says Hao.

"How can you be sure? That is just according to you" Jeanne took Pirika's side.

"Come on, tell me how many famous women scientist and inventors do you know?" added Horo-horo.

Tamao answered, "Marie Curie-" then coughed

"Besides Marie Curie, can you think of many?" asked Manta cutting her off.

"..."

The boys were now cheering at their victory; Lyserg also spoke, "How about Mathematicians and Philosophers? Look closely and you'll see a herd of men dominating those fields"

Each of the men high-fived laughing while the girls except Anna (who just busied herself with reading the script instead of joining their childish game) rummaged their brains for a witty retort.

"Men rules! We are stronger, wittier and greater!" they cheered.

~majrocks~

It was already 10 pm, and they were shooting the last few scenes for this location. Tamao was now in a crawling position as the director gives last minute instructions to her and the make-up artist redoes her make up.

"Remember Tamao, make it look scary just like what you do in our rehearsals okay?" the director said.

"Yes" answered Tamao then a series of coughs were heard.

"Are you okay?" asked the 1st assistant director (AD) then turned to the director, "She looked pale, can we stop-"

"I'm okay" she insisted then coughed again, "Let's continue"

"It's getting late and were running out of time. Didn't you hear her? She's fine. Good girl" the director answered then patted Tamao's head.

"But she looks pale-"

"She looks pale because that's how a ghost should look like!" the director was pissed then turned to walk back to his chair.

"She does look unusually pale or is it just the make up?" Yoh whispered in Anna's ears.

"I don't know" she answered.

Then they heard the familiar line signaling the start of the shoot.

"Past scene 89 take 1, action!"

All of them were waiting for Tamao to emerge from the alley

It's almost 3 minutes and still nothing emerged, the director losing his patience finally shouted, "Cut! What the- open the lights!"

When they opened the lights they saw the reason why Tamao didn't budge earlier - she fainted.

"Tamao!"

The mankin gang and the movie team all huddled at the unconscious girl.

"Somebody take her to the hospital!"

"Call a doctor!"

A pair of hands carried Tamao, it was Faust VIII, who arrived a few minutes ago. He practically looked the same as in the SK series (so as his role in the movie)

"I'll take her to the hospital" he said.

~majrocks~

A few minutes later Tamao was put in a hospital bed while the doctors and nurses attended to her.

"Faust... I need to get to the set... I'm feeling well now..." Tamao pleaded.

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll have to rest, we'll go back once the doctor assures me that you're fit to work" answered Faust

"But-"

"No buts Tamao!"

~majrocks~

"Do you think she'll be okay?" asked Manta nervously to no one in particular.

They were all staying in the dressing room; the director gave them another 15 minutes break.

The director, 1st AD, 2nd AD and some producers were in a quick meeting; probably discussing what to do incase Tamao was announced not fit to work.

They have a schedule to follow and discrepancies are not very welcomed.

"She'll be okay Manta," assures Lyserg.

"Yeah don't worry Manta, if you want I can tell you a joke to brighten you up!" offered Chocolove.

"No!" the rest of the gang except Pirika and Yoh answered in unison.

Chocolove sulked in a corner, a spotlight highlighting his figure, "I just want to help you guys..."

Pirika put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be sad... I'll listen to your joke if you like!"

Everyone sweat dropped when they saw Chocolove's body was adorned with sparkles as his spirits were raised.

Horo-horo had to yank his sister forcefully away from him, "Don't!" he warned Chocolove then turned to his sister, "Next time, don't encourage him Pirika!"

"But what's wrong with Chocolove telling us a joke?" asked Yoh. They all glared at him (except Pirika and Chocolove ofcourse) which made the brunette sweat drop and decided to shut his mouth to save his life

~majrocks~

Faust was sitting outside the emergency room waiting for any news about Tamao.

A little later a fat man wearing a doctor's coat and has a stethoscope hanging on his neck emerged from the room.

Faust immediately approached him, "How was she?"

The doctor looked at him apologetically, "Are you her father?"

"No, just a friend"

"I'm sorry, she didn't make it. She's dead"

Color drained from Faust's face, his knees seemed to turn to jelly that he had to grip the chair to support himself.

'How on earth will he tell the others about this?'

~majrocks~

Anna was sitting in a three mirrored antique dresser in their made-up room; the director told them that they would cover for the mean time, the scenes where Tamao was not included until the girl was back in the set.

After the last minute instructions, they started to cover the scene.

"Past scene 90 take 1... Action!"

Anna looked at her reflection in the mirror; she touched her face then with trembling hands opened one of the drawers and took out an old class picture.

She touched Tsuki's face which was near hers, "I didn't mean for it to happen... If I had known that it will lead to this..." she stood up and walked away from the dresser still looking at the picture when she bumped into someone and let out an uncharacteristic yelp of surprise as she saw a paler and more ghostly looking Tamao in front of her, the others were also surprised to see her then barked, "You frightened me..."

The director yelled, "Cut! Thank goodness Tamao you're back!" then held her hand and felt shivers down her spine at how cold it is. He can feel goose bumps on his skin when her eyes whose irises were hidden by the contacts she was wearing stared blankly at him.

He jumped when he felt a hand in his shoulder and found out that the 1st AD is asking him if they would inform the producers about this, he nodded and gave another 15 minutes break

Yoh, Hao, Manta, Horo-horo, Lyserg and Chocolove excitedly went to Anna and Tamao's side, happy that their friend is back.

"I'm glad you're back!" exclaimed Yoh as he hugged Tamao. He felt shivers and goose bumps on his skin at the contact which made him break away immediately.

Hao noticed his brother's behavior and whispered, "What happened with you?"

Yoh whispered back, "Something is wrong with her"

Unfortunately, Yoh is not the only one who felt something was off, because Ren and Horo-horo suddenly distanced themselves from the girl as well.

"I thought she was sick, what is she doing here?" Ren whispered to Horo-horo.

"I don't know also, but the biggest question was where Faust is?"

A production assistant shoved them away to the dressing rooms reasoning that they need to arrange the set.

Anna excused herself, so as Yoh, Hao, Ren and Horo-horo who were having weird feelings whenever they are near Tamao, which left Lyserg and Manta to deal with her although they themselves were also sensing something off on the lady.

The dressing room is devoid of any human existence except the three of them and it also suddenly gave off an eerie aura.

Manta literally jumped when Tamao's cold as ice hand gripped on his wrist, the hair on the back of his neck rose when he heard her voice, which is unusually scratchy spoke, "C-can you accompany me to the rest room?"

Manta straightened up like a statue and turned to Lyserg, " Lyserg can you acc-accompany her?"

Lyserg sweat dropped, he was also frightened at the aura that Tamao has, "Why me?"

Manta then feigned a cellular phone and started to speak at the imaginary caller on his hands, "What? The director needs me? Yes I'll be there." then practically sprinted as fast as his little legs can.

Lyserg looked like he was going to wet himself in fear as he mumbled, "You forgot that I borrowed your cell phone..." holding what obviously was Manta's phone.

He then felt Tamao's dead-cold hands on his shoulders and almost lost his balance when he saw her near him, pale bloodied face, ruffled hair, and iris-less eyes boring holes in his body, he forced a weak smile, "Y-yes..."

He walked behind her, never really wanted to be near her as possible, suddenly the cell phone rang and he excused himself to answer it.

"Hello..."

"Hello Manta," Faust's voice was faltering as he spoke

"It's Lyserg... Faust? Where are you?"

"Lyserg..." he broke into tears, "Tamao,"

Lyserg can hear his sobs, "Tamao... she's dead..."

"What?" he involuntarily looked at Tamao's direction and felt the hair at the back of his neck stood up, he then heard something dropped because the line went dead.

"Faust! Faust!" he called.

To say that he was terrified was an understatement. If Tamao was dead, how come she's here?

He backed out when he saw that she was advancing towards him. He was so frightened he wanted to run and scream away from her.

"Lyserg..." Tamao called and held her hand to him.

He screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulders, "Aaahhh!"

A slap connected with his face and saw that it was only Anna looking annoyed at him.

"You're so noisy!" she growled at him.

Ever the opportunist, he grabbed the opportunity to flee from the ghost, "Anna, c-can you a-accompany T-tamao here to the r-restroom?" and without waiting for a reply run away fast as if 50 crazy guys are after him.

Anna raised an eyebrow at him, and then turned to Tamao, "Come on, let's go"

~majrocks~

Lyserg found the guys huddled in a corner clearly in a conversation.

Yoh saw his pale face and spooked expression, "What's the matter Lyserg?"

He weakly sat on a vacant chair and didn't notice the radio lying on it, turning it on accidentally as he sat enabling all the movie crew to hear their conversation.

"Ta-Tamao... she's.," Lyserg's voice is faltering.

"What happened? Is she ill again?" asked Horo-horo.

Lyserg shakes his head, "F-Faust called me... she's... she's dead"

They were all stunned, nobody spoke after hearing Lyserg's statement; little do they know that they are not the only one's who were shocked by the news. The whole movie team who accidentally heard their broadcasted conversation each felt goose bumps on their skins and bile in their throats.

The director even dropped the coffee on his hands.

Chocolove laughed and they all turned their heads at him, "That's a good one Lyserg! I didn't know you're good at cracking jokes!"

Lyserg's face was grim, "I'm not joking! Why would I joke something like that?" he yelled.

It again blows hard on them, Yoh gulped; Hao finally spoke, "If Tamao is dead... Who is that girl?"

"She's dead and she didn't know it..." offered Ren.

"Wait-! Lyserg, where is Tamao? How did you get away from her?" asked Yoh.

Lyserg told them about the incident with Anna.

"What? You've left her with Anna? What if something to her?" asked Yoh, concern and anger rising in his body.

"Yoh that girlfriend of yours is so scary I wouldn't be surprised if she scared that ghost off" said Ren

"But-"

"Yoh and Anna is already an item? Since when?" asked a wide eyed Manta

"Since antiquity, it just happened that Anna doesn't know it so don't tell her, they might break up" answered Hao.

Yoh couldn't help but blush at his brother's teasing.

"Wait guys," says Manta, holding a headset in his ears.

Whenever he is not included in a 'scene' he is assisting the lighting and sounds crew, "Anna forgot to turn off her lapel" he then adjusted the volume so they can hear it via loud speaker.

They heard Anna's voice, "Are you feeling well now?"

Then Tamao answered, "I suppose, I really wanted to finish this movie Anna-chan. Besides Shaman king it is my biggest break; my first and probably last movie... I'm going to miss all of you"

Then the sounds were gone, Manta tried to get their signal again but failed, "I guess Anna turned her radio off,"

"What do we do now?"

"We have to tell the others" said Hao

~majrocks~

When they went to the set, they were surprised to see that not a soul was in there.

"Where are they?" asked Yoh

"They must've heard the news and left us here..." said Horo-horo.

They all looked at each other, and with their eyes talking agreed to leave the place when Anna suddenly appeared on the doorway.

"Where is everyone?" she asked with arms crossed at her chest.

"They already left" answered Manta

"Left? We still have work to do right?" she asked again confused as to why they would suddenly leave

"They left because-" Yoh wasn't able to finish his sentence when they saw Tamao trailing behind Anna.

"They left because t-they have an emergency meeting with the upper management" offered Hao.

"Are we still going to continue with the movie?" asked Tamao.

A pregnant pause occurred before Yoh spoke, "Yes"

The guys looked at him with wide eyes.

"Excuse us," said Ren as they all huddled in a corner.

"Are you crazy? Why did you say that?" asked a furious Horo-horo.

"We have to, it's a choice between finishing the movie or she finishing us" defended Yoh.

"Fishing with us?" interjected Chocolove. Everyone glared at him.

"I believe you guys! It's a shame, you are working with a show that deals with and spirits and you know nothing about-"

"Cut the crap Yoh, just tell us your point!" an impatient Ren cut Yoh off.

"Okay fine. My point is, we should finish the movie so Tamao's spirit can now rest in peace. They say that a spirit can only move on if they didn't have any unfinished business left" explained Yoh.

"Oh… I remember Tamao saying that she wanted to finish the movie," said Hao.

"She also said that it's probably her first and last one…" seconded Lyserg.

And with that they agreed to finish the movie, and went back to Anna and Tamao.

"We will finish the movie" announced Manta.

"And how are we going to do that? The crew had left remember?" asked Anna through raised eyebrows.

"Manta here knows how to help us. He practically lives with the production people" assured Hao.

Anna rolled her eyes at how ridiculous the idea is.

~majrocks~

"We can't just use the equipments here, do you want us to get into trouble?" yelled Anna as the boys started to ready the equipments for the shoot.

"Anna, just helping them get the movie done is already a good excuse, besides don't you want to finish this thing already and then relax?" reasoned Hao as he shoved the big lapel microphone for Anna to hold.

"What the-! I'm not helping you guys!"

"Come on Anna, all for one; one for all." convinced Horo-horo.

"One for all your face" she spat.

"Be a sport Anna, we're all in this together, for richer or for poorer, till death drew us apart" added Chocolove

"Ow… really?"

**_'Smack!'_**

Chocolove fell to the ground with a thud.

Yoh sighed then grabbed Anna's hand.

"You want to follow his footsteps?" she threatened with a smirk.

Yoh put on his best puppy dog eyes, "Anna please just bear with us. We all wanted to finish the movie so we can take a break and relax for a while."

"…"

"Please, do it not only for us but also for Tamao… she needs to rest"

Anna cursed under her breath then slapped Yoh with her Legendary Left then snatched the lapel from his hands.

~majrocks~

after all the preparations, you will see Anna on the side holding the big lapel microphone,; Yoh as the director; Hao as the 1st AD; Horo-horo and Ren holding the cameras, Lyserg and Manta on the sounds and could hear Chocolove saying, "Past scene 89 take two!"

They decided to continue Tamao's scene earlier; the scene where she would emerge from the dark makeshift alley crawling.

Again, minutes passed but no sign of Tamao

"Cut!" said Yoh, "What's taking her so long? Hao go check on her"

"Why me? Hey I'm older than you to begin with, you can't order me around!" protested Hao, "Ren, it's your turn to check on her now"

Ren's hair grow higher, "Why me? I'm not-"

Anna's fit cut off his next words, "What the-! I'm getting numb holding this, stop arguing like sissies and just go!" she yelled, clearly pissed off.

Ren contemplated on who was scarier, Anna or the ghost and decided to just go.

He was slowly walking on the dark, he was nervous and scared but never would he admit it to others so he acted tough and macho. He was halfway and can see practically nothing on where he was going when cold hands touched his left foot and he let out a girl like scream then run as fast as he can out of the studio. He accidentally walked unplugged the lights off and the rest of the boys screamed on their positions.

Hao spoke first, "Get a flashlight anyone!"

Yoh blindly fumbled at his pockets, when he found the flashlight he realized he couldn't turn it on, "It won't turn on!" he wailed.

"Try it again!"

With hands trembling he finally managed to turn it on, then Hao ordered, "Turn it to Anna, Yoh. Horo-horo focus the camera to Anna too!"

"What?" asked Yoh confused, he accidentally focused the lights on the alley and they saw a hair raising Tamao slowly making her way on them.

"AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Focus the light on Anna!" Manta almost pleaded.

Yoh shifted the light on Anna, the latter squinted her eyes on the sudden brightness.

"Anna act now!" ordered Hao

"What?" she asked confused at the whole situation.

"Just say your last line… please Anna" Hao pleaded at her

"O-okay," she then inhaled deeply, "What kind of crap is this? Why are you following and scaring me? Didn't you know that I am a ghost too? Duh! I died first before you dummy"

Yoh, Manta, Hao, Chocolove and Lyserg all clapped their hands and group hugged Anna, "Good job! It's been nice working with you!" then run as fast as they can from the perplexed girl.

~majrocks~

"We shouldn't have left Anna! Let's go back for her" said Yoh as they were running.

"Don't worry about your girlfriend; she's even scarier than Tamao. She' would be fine" reasoned Lyserg.

"But-"

"If you want you can go back there then have dinner with Tamao later. She has a crush on you right?" suggested Horo-horo.

They reached the exit and were greeted by Ren inside a van.

"Come on, get inside fast!" he ordered.

"Easy for you to say, Mr. I ran and screamed first" snapped Horo-horo.

Ren and Hao were in the driver's seat while Lyserg Chocolove, Manta and Yoh were at the passenger's seat. Ren was about to start the van when they saw Faust walking to their direction.

Chocolove stuck his head on the window, "Faust! Hurry get inside!" he yelled.

Faust blinked then ran to them, after he entered, and sat beside Yoh, Lyserg noticed the rearview mirror and said, "Start the car! The ghost is behind us!"

Ren immediately started the car and each of them let out a sigh of relief.

Manta then turn to Faust, "Where have you been? You won't believe what happened, Tamao doesn't know that she's dead and comes back to the set!"

Faust was just silent, his mind seems to be floating and not with them.

"Are you okay Faust? You act kind of weird, and look pale."

Faust just nodded and still has that faraway look, suddenly blood started to oozed and trickle down his face from his head.

Yoh looked worried and pulled out his handkerchief, "Why are you bleeding? Do you have a cut on your head on something?"

Ren and Hao glanced at the small mirror on top of them then looked at each other worriedly, when Hao looked at the others (save for Yoh and Faust) they are also giving off weird glances at Faust.

"Do you guys have extra handkerchiefs or tissue? Faust is still bleeding" asked Yoh

Suddenly the car came to a halt and almost everyone was bumped into the front seat.

"AAAAAAAaHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What the hell are you thinking?" yelled Hao while the others tended to themselves

Ren has a horrified aura and looks like he was going to wet himself any minute from now. His gaze was outside, Hao followed it and his eyes landed on the spot where he was looking…

There was Faust's car bumped on the tree and the windshield mirrors broken. From the looks of it, whoever was inside the car wouldn't survive the impact of the collision…

Manta noticed that the two people at the driver's seat froze, when he followed their gaze he almost had a heart attack and tug the shirt of Chocolove who was nearer to him. The latter looked at him oddly then followed his gaze. And the next that you know Manta, Hao, Ren, Lyserg, Horo-horo and Chocolove were looking into each other's eyes then as if a negotiation had occurred instantly bolted out of the car never bothering to take Yoh with them, who is still too pre-occupied in helping Faust to notice the commotion earlier.

They all ran a good distance from the car then started to call Yoh and gave signals.

"Yoh!"

"Yoh!"

"Get out of the car Faust is dead!"

Yoh had his brows furrowed when he saw all of them a good distance outside the car and was saying something he cannot hear and was making funny gestures.

"What? I can't hear you!" he said while his right hand was pointing in his ear and his left one gesturing 'no' to back up his words.

"I think he can't hear us," said Chocolove

Hao then pointed his fingers to the car that collided with the tree.

Yoh followed it and had the shock of the century. He started to tremble and when he looked back at Faust he saw that a stream of blood was oozing from his head and that his hands were bloodied.

He let out a scream and panicky fumbled to open the door when Faust's hand stopped him.

He swore his heart skipped a beat in his fear, he put his fingers together to form a cross while falls like tears ran from his eyes, "Please Faust don't! I promise to never forget you and always pray for your soul!"

"What are you talking about?" then his eyes caught the car that he'd been driving earlier and realization dawned on him. "Yoh, I'm not yet dead! Believe me I got out of the car before it collided with the tree"

"Huh?" he opened one eye to check if he was lying and when he saw no hint of it opened his other eye and straightened his tense body, "Really?"

Faust nodded then started to tell him what happened, "After I left the hospital I called Manta but got Lyserg on the line and informed him of what had happened. I never got the chance to say I was on my way because my cell phone slipped out of my hand. I hunched down to retrieve it when a truck was suddenly in front of me and I yanked the car around on impulse and before I knew it I was to collide on that tree. Good thing my reflexes are fast and I got out of the car seconds before it hit the tree."

Yoh just nodded, "And the wound on your head?"

"When I jumped out of the car, I fell and rolled on the ground"

Yoh let out a breath that he was holding, "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked in an exasperated tone

"Well, nobody asked and besides you all seemed rattled by the appearance of the dead Tamao, and I'm a bit shocked myself from what happened to me"

Yoh sighed then called the others from the window, "Guys come back here! There's just a misunderstanding"

Faust backed him up, "I'm not yet dead!" he yelled, "I got out of the car before it hit that tree!"

All of them sweat dropped, so they're spooked by nothing!

They are sighing in relief when they heard Yoh's voice quivering with fear, "Come back here! T-The ghost is behind you!"

They shuddered and slowly turn their heads just in time to see Tamao at their back

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

They screamed then run as fast as they can back to the car.

"Start the car!" yelled Ren at Hao who was at the driver's seat.

"What do you think I'm doing?" snapped Hao as he started the engine.

After a few tries his face paled, "We run out of gas"

The other's mouths dropped at his statement.

"Wait! Where's Tamao?" asked Chocolove

Each of them looked outside and saw nothing

As if a light bulb has been lit Manta spoke, "Close the windows!"

They all closed the windows near them except Horo-horo who seems to have a hard time closing the one near him.

"Horo, close that window now!" ordered Ren

"I'm trying but it's stuck!"

"Try harder!"

Horo did as he was told, then...

The handle broke…

They didn't have time to react because Tamao was already hovering on the window, "Guys..."

They all huddled in a corner trembling and pale.

"Please Tamao... you're already dead find the light and move on" pleaded Yoh.

The next thing that she did almost made their stomachs turn, she laughed at them.

"You are right Anna-san, *laughs* you are a genius!" small tears started to form on her eyes and she was clutching her stomach.

The people at the van all resembled big question marks on their faces.

Then out of nowhere three other girls emerged from a car, a giggling Pirika with a video camera at her hands; a snickering Jeanne holding a digital camera and taking pictures and a smirking Anna who high-fived with Tamao.

A vein popped in Hao's forehead, he had a bad feeling on where this is heading, "What is the meaning of this?"

The girls exchange looks then laughed evily.

"I'm not yet dead" Tamao answered.

"What the-!" they chorused then glared at Faust.

The latter sweat dropped, "Don't look at me that way! That's what the doctor at the hospital told me," he answered defensively.

Ren glared at the girls, "Care to tell what happened?"

Jeanne cleared her throat, "Well, here is what happened: after Tamao collapsed on the set Anna asked me to check on her at the hospital. So I went there and arrived just in time to see the doctor tell Faust that Tamao is dead, I was devastated... the air seems suffocating so I ran to the nearest open window. After a few minutes I was about to comfort Faust when I saw the nurses hauling the doctor that talked with Faust earlier. I got curious so I asked the nurse why are they hauling the doctor and she informed me that the man is not a doctor but a mental patient from the adjacent ward. I immediately searched for Faust when I bumped into Tamao trying to sneak out of the hospital and pleading to go back to the set. I've called Anna to inform her of what happened and then she told me that she has a plan and I am not to inform anyone of what I learned and bring Tamao back to the set." she answered sweetly.

"And then Anna called me to see Jeanne at the parking lot, where we meet her and Tamao and then told us that she knew a very nice way to get even with you guys."

"So that's why Jeanne and then you suddenly disappeared on the set!" said Lyserg.

"So you've had it all planned out" confirmed Yoh.

"You can say that," answered Anna, "Tamao's sudden appearance on the set looking half dead, the conversations that you've heard in the bathroom"

"You left your lapel open on purpose!" accused Chocolove.

"Yes of course"

"But how can you be so sure that everything will work out as you expected?" asked Ren.

"Good question, well it's called playing with the mind. Knowing how wild a human mind is, I plotted several evidence to lead you in what I want all of you to believe. With a little help of a camera to perfect the timing we played with your minds"

"Actually," Pirika chimed as she got inside the car and reached for the teddy bear at the front window and opened it to reveal a camera, "We've been filming you guys from the start, just for good laughs sake"

The boy's blushed both in anger and embarrassment

"What did you say again? Boys excel in fields that require thinking?" mocked Jeanne

"I believe that now, they do tend to over think" answered Tamao then burst out laughing again with Jeanne.

Anna played a recorded scream which made Ren turn ash white, "Guess somebody screamed like a girl!"

"It's not funny." remarked Manta

"So is being a sexist, as they say what goes around comes back around. Be nice to us if you don't want this video to circle the net" she then signaled the girls to go and leave the boys, who are shocked at what they've just heard.

"So nobody's dead" said Faust absentmindedly

"I can't believe it, we've freaked out for nothing!" lamented Horo-horo.

They all agreed and voiced out their protests; they even mapped out a plan to get back and was so absorbed when Yoh interrupted them.

"What?" they chorused.

"The car run out of gas, how are we going to get home?"

~majrocks~

Yay! After 30,000 years I've already had the time to write this, the longest one-shot that I've written. Just a crappy story that insist to be written, guess I really miss writing these days. I'm so sorry if I wasn't able to reply to some reviews because I'm really really busy.

By the way this is for my very good friend Sah who is a huge fan of SK.

I said to myself that I'll only upload this once I fully accepted what happened...

Guess I already did…

She'll always remain in our hearts.

~majrocks~

I'll love it if you leave a review... please don't forget to give one


End file.
